Vanishing Problem
: "Know them? We we're there when they started, Good people but on the wrong path, for the Community to accept mutants we need to show them care and non-hostility." : ―Piotr Rasputin to Tony Stark Vanishing Problem is an Avengers and X-Men crossover taking place during the Iron Fist and Juggernaut: Closure storyarc on July Tenth, 2014. Due to a Raft breakout led by Magneto, seemingly, the Vanisher runs wild and the Avengers and X-Men need to find him and put him behind bars. Background Brotherhood of Mutants The Incredible Hulk Crossover Class Intermission The RP begins during a Class Intermission, Colossus was just teaching a class about the Danger Room and things went slightly bad and he realized that they weren't as prepared as he thought, so he did what brought him peace, some fresh air. That's until Wolverine comes out to smoke, Piotr tells him to at least go to the parking lot since young students are around and it's bad for their health. Iron Man While Logan is at the parking lot Tony Stark and Bruce Banner arrive in a limo, while Banner sits in the car relaxing Tony smokes with Logan. As this goes on Colossus runs into Beast and after some quick banter Colossus goes to the heroes at the parking lot and takes the visitors on a quick tour. Tour of the Manor After giving the Avengers a quick tour, Tony asks if they could see Hank McCoy, that's who they we're going to meet. Bruce didn't know if Tony's intentions and was slightly shocked because he was a fan of McCoy's work. Unexpected Visitor Juggernaut Colossus and Wolverine leave the heroes to go check on some mysterious knocking while students head towards class, they open the door to their somewhat former enemy, Cain Marko, Juggernaut. Wolverine and Colossus prepare themselves for anything but Cain passes them a briefcase trying to tell them that he's innocent and has a lawyer and everything to prove so. Juggernaut asks them if they could at least give the briefcase to his brother Charles Xavier and return the case to his lawyer afterwards, Colossus agrees to this because he hates Juggernaut but he doesn't hate this lawyer, that would be wrong. So they do so and Logan continuously suggests that they destroy the file or something but Colossus stays to his point and delivers it to Charles's office. Investigating the Brotherhood The heroes talk about the recent breakout of Vanisher which they suspect to be the workings of the Brotherhood of Mutants, while investigating footage and such they do come to the conclusions that it has to be them and Magneto would've disrupted any weapons scanners and armed the thugs inside the Raft. After finding this out they decide to go checkout a site that the mutants may have fled to so the heroes go suitup, while this happens however Bruce and Beast have a private conversation about undoing the effects of his transformation (Bruce's) and or he can begin to control the raging beast that delves within him. Brotherhood Blacksite The Journey The heroes use the Blackbird to arrive there, Bruce also rides and decides to stay in the shuttle to help them instead of 'Hulking out.' And upon coming close the heroes exit onto a side raft and slowly make way up the place which notably seemed like a warzone. Investigating the Island While investigating the team is attacked by the infamous Toad, Wolverine goes to rough him up but Colossus volunteers and goes instead, fighting against the forces of Toad, Beak (which Iron Man deals of before continuing the investigation), Lifter, Mist Mistress, Portal, Pyro (Lasker) and the Skinless Man and wins. Iron Man and Wolverine battle the Blob and Beast joins in when more less-known Brotherhood Mutants join the fight. X-Men vs Hulk During this Bruce receives a lack of comm use and gets worried and decides to check on them, while he roams the island he's attacked by Vanisher which enrages him, Hulk onetaps the Vanisher then roams the ship looking for a fight until he finds Colossus. Colossus and Hulk battle, Colossus using his smarts to battle Hulk but is eventually thrust out of the building to where the heroes are. He tells Iron Man to deal with the escaping criminals while the X-Men deal with the furious Hulk. The Wolverine Beast is thrown off the ship and Colossus is thrown through a wall leaving Wolverine who seems like a worthy opponent, the two battle it out with Wolverine taking large blows but still going due to his healing factor. Victory As Hulk charges into a building for Wolverine Colossus comes out bashing him, Beast jumps his back but Hulk tosses him off. Colossus and Beast then get Hulk in a corner and Wolverine rejoins the fight jumping from the rooftops stabbing Hulk in the head and Colossus uppercuts Hulk ending the fight. After the events of the fight the heroes regroup on the Blackbird where the criminals Iron Man could get are tied up, they then return them to the Raft and leave. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:X-Men Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Magneto Stories Category:Brotherhood of Mutants stories